


I'm trying to work

by madhatter_of_Every_thing



Category: Joeva - Fandom, cowchop
Genre: Bad Writing, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhatter_of_Every_thing/pseuds/madhatter_of_Every_thing
Summary: James is put in the middle of a love triangle but he    just want to work





	I'm trying to work

" Joe let me work " I said

Ever since alkes found out I moved on and I'm with Joe now he won't stop trying to get me back. Worst part of it , it's made Joe jealous so now he's constantly showering me with compliments. It's not that I don't enjoy the compliment it's just I wish he not just doing it just because of aleks. It's not just that he won't let me out of his sight

_**Do I really seem that unfaithful?**_ oh yeah I forgot to mention that Joe and aleks won't stop arguing for the stupidest of things like last time they fought about pancakes, that syrup and pancakes  belongs together and no other condiment belong with pancakes but they try to be descert about it but there not doing a good job at it.

"I will let you work when you tell me what aleks told you " Joe said 

*I sigh* "he told me that I could do better and he was the better " I mange to say with out cringing 

"...oh" Joe whisper he made it seem that he was going to lose me 

"Joe I love you not aleks so you don't have to be so jealous" I blurted out great now my face is red 

Joe smiled which made me smiled. I was telling the truth I do love him and me and aleks are in the past I just wish he would understand that.

Joe gave me a peck and said he would be back 

Joe went to aleks and not surprisingly they got in another argument 

I can tell it's not going to end soon 

 


End file.
